legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Giovanni
Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket and the main villain of the Pokemon universe. He is also the only Italian in the Pokemon universe. Main Allies: Malefor, Khan, Ozai, Anarky Worst Enemies: Silver, Green, Ray Boccino Legends of Light and Darkness Giovanni appears as one of the main heralds of Malefor and alongside the other ones is ready to put their plans into motion. When Goth wonders how finding Equestria should be simple, he calmly tells the bat that it isn't likely anyone would know but keeps calm. After learning where to go to find the pony land, he keeps Harvey in his hands as Malefor as other uses for him. He and Ozai have the others members teleporting back to base where he and Ozai learn their adversaries and report back to the dragon. He hatches a plan against the Alpha Team by using circumstance with the plane. He has Darkseid shoot down the plane and then has his Rhyhorn crack the ground with a fissure. Because he needs the bodies for his master, he orders the others to go after it. Giovanni and Ozai encounter Silver and Green, and he challenges the former to a match which ends in a draw. When returning to base, he brings Persian to Ozai for recovery.Ozai and Giovanni are seen contemplating with Malefor considering Darkseid and part 3 of the plan. After Darkseid is pummeled by Hades, He oversees the other heroes escaping Apokolips and goes after the Alpha Team He sees the team entering the caves and he follows with Ozai and Hexadecimal. He uses Cannons to blast the team out of the cave. After that he decides to go after Bender alongside Ozai. However Khan refuses to let them come since he doesn't need them. Giovanni sends Carnage and Saix once more to possibly help Goth and Jenner, or to set something else up. Giovanni and Khan both oversee Silas's robot operation, as he makes distinct warning that the operation could kill him, but Silas ignores him. Giovanni and Fire Lord Ozai leave off to the mountains where the duo scheme something grand against one of the major powers of the universe. The two lead the fractions into their plans on the mountains as they decide to do separate attacks with different forces. Giovanni builds a Mechamewtwo and uses it on Slade and Anti Cosmo with Ozai. It is destroyed by the duo and Giovanni prepares another attack only to be chased off by Nostalgia Critic. Giovanni and Khan notice the villains going after the Destroyer, not content with letting this happen, the two send Mitch after them. Giovanni battles with Sliver and Green after a rough battle he is defeated and arrested finally being busted for his actions Blackpool Giovanni returns and becomes Anarky's co right men alongside Goffrey. Having enough of Jessie, James and Meowth's failures he decides to use his more competent members to have them killed. He also returns to fight Slade and Bender. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate He will appear as one of the villains in the next story. Dynasty Warriors Storyline During his first appearance, he is supported as business general-in-chief of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains. He is angrily shocked that his henchmen were killed in the war against the hands of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes. Team Rocket Trio members have conceded failure to recover the Dragon Balls. Upon accepting the tragic apologies, the trio members were given a second chance to defeat the heroes. Waiting for a moment, he has hired Hawk Moth before obtaining the Mega Stone. After the training is finished, He gives a mission to Hawk Moth to exterminate the heroes. After the battle in Lyceum of Alabang, Giovanni felt depressed. Virgilia, Tuxedo Lovelace, and Ryubee Sonozaki had arrived at the headquarters to give the information about the deaths of Hawk Moth and Van Kleiss. Upon being spared by three of them, he accepted an apology after the failure of recovering the Dragon Balls. The final chance is given to him. If his allies get killed, he'll lose his leadership. Upon being approached by Laura Bodewig, Giovanni asked questions to her. He is going to show a new villain to Laura. His name is Gin. Giovanni ordered his henchmen to assasinate the heroes. After the death of Gin, he was completely depressed again. He was taken away by the Riotroopers of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains under the command of Tuxedo Lovelace, Ryubee Sonozaki and his wife. They've introduced to them as the evil Kamen Riders themselves. In episode 6, he was eventually experimented as Enzyme I to kill the heroes. During his last battle, he successfully killed both Alain and Mario Amakusa. With the Dragon Balls recovered, Tuxedo telepathically ordered Giovanni to self-destruct. Enzyme's body exploded in a shower of gore and his corrosive blood melted what was left of the Kamen Rider Shin and the prayerful hero, leaving behind a disgusting heap of oozing meat which soon dissolved into nothing. Enzyme (crossover form only) Enzyme I is the first purpose-built Guyver-Killer developed by Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains. The name comes from a corrosive enzyme in the creature's bodily fluids, that attacks and dissolves the bodies of humans. Allies and Enemies Allies: his Team Rocket, Persian, Ozai, Malefor, Khan Noonien Singh, Saix, Carrange, Niju, Giovanni, Fire Lord Ozai, Tzekel Khan, Jenner, Andrew Oikonny, Saluk, Maxim Horvath, King K. Rool, Galcia Knight, Goth, Mitch, Lord Shen, Shan Yu, the Pack, Blackbeard, King Sorrow, Miles Quartich, Ursula. Rico Dredd, Fender Tremolo, Kludd, Osmund Saddler, Penelope (Sly Cooper), Silas, Charles Logan, Evil Mickey Mouse, Anarky, the Terrorist Unit, Katsumi Daido/Kamen Rider Eternal, Ryubee Sonozaki/Terror Dopant, Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Enemies: Ash and his friends, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, Team Skull, Aether Foundation, The B Team, the Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, Darkseid, the Darkseven, the Star Alliance, the Multi-Universal Resistance, the Miracle Elite, the Striker Force, Templar Orders Faction, Raymond Boccino, Jimmy Pegorino and his crime syndicate, Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto, Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Gallery giovanni 1.jpg giovanni 2.jpg giovanni 3.jpg giovanni 4.jpg giovanni 5.jpg giovanni 6.jpg giovanni 7.jpg giovanni 8.jpg giovanni 9.jpg giovanni 10.jpg giovannichair.jpg Giovanni.jpg Giovanni 23 2.jpg Trivia * Enzyme's Development Code is OGET 001 and its Trial Manufacture Number/Serial Number is YZN 108-J. * Height 257 cm Weight 324 kg. * Enzyme's model seems to be based off of a combination of a rat and an anglerfish. Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Archenemies Category:Humans Category:Partner Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Elementals Category:Father of Hero Category:Main Members of Malefor's Alliance Giovanni Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Rich Villains Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Thieves Category:Evil Genius Category:Poachers Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Greedy Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Imprisoned character Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Crime Bosses Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Major Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ted Lewis Category:The Humanists Category:Third in Command Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Anarky and The Terrorist Unit Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:The Star Alliance`s villians Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Main Members of The Terrorist Unit Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Characters in a Suit Category:Enemies of the Pegorino Crime Family Category:Members of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Brotherhood of the Abyss Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Ground Type Gym Leaders Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto's Archenemies Category:Ragna the Bloodedge's Archenemies Category:Jin Kisaragi's Archenemies Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Former Humans Category:Incompetent Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Members of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Suicidal Characters